


I am Satisfied with my Care

by iamnotresponsible



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotresponsible/pseuds/iamnotresponsible
Summary: Everything comes to an end. Edited lightly and reposted.
Kudos: 9





	I am Satisfied with my Care

Baymax saw this day coming long before Hiro had. It was painful for the robot to watch as the aging male would go about his daily activities with less and less ability and more stress on his fragile body. The robot would observe as Hiro went to work, tinkering in his lab while trying to ignore the aches and pains that bloomed in every spot of his body. It was clear that the man thought he was hiding it, but Baymax was always on duty as he dropped many things from his shaking hands, metal clanging against the floor and glass shattering… But, as always, Hiro worked on.

Baymax had to help out more and more when it came to lifting, putting things together, and when the man was asleep he’d put himself to use by relieving Hiro of his pain.

Hiro had to have known what was coming. Baymax did not have many personal thoughts, but when he did they were usually in wonderment about whether his creator’s brother realized what was happening to him- And… if he didn’t, would he want to know? Perhaps that was why he always found Hiro passed out in his lab, working day and night to try and avoid the reality of his mortality. Humans were funny creatures like that, always throwing themselves into distractions rather than facing them.

No amount of work could let Hiro escape the ticking of the clock, and the man realized that as he laid in his bed with his large white companion next to him.

Baymax waited with a sadness that he himself could not understand. Perhaps it was his programming causing him to feel regret for not prolonging the life of his patient- Or perhaps it was the knowledge that the world was losing someone so valuable? The most likely, however, was that what Hiro had spent so long trying to teach him about had stuck.

Humanity.

Humanity was a hard concept for a robot to grasp, but he'd tried his best these many years he'd been active. Feeling, empathy, emotions- Things that he had been created without and had grown to know for his patient. And now he regretted it.

Humanity hurt.

"It's time, isn't it, Buddy?" Hiro managed to rasp out, and Baymax gave a slight nod.

"I am sorry, but I cannot stop natural death." Baymax regretfully said. Seeing Hiro's shaking form under light blankets made him feel worse for the man's state, so he warmed his body and laid over the man. "But I can make it less uncomfortable." 

Hiro chuckled a little under the soft vinyl, then coughed and was silent for a moment.

"Thanks, buddy. It's been..." He paused. “Sick.” He smiled fondly, recalling the first time he and Baymax had bonded. In thought he looked to a wall where his armor hung as a trophy from his youth, and Baymax's gaze followed. 

The robot recalled the adventures he and his friends had been on. He remembered the close calls, the sad memories, and the happy reunions. He recalled Hiro's retirement. There was so much to recall, memory after memory playing for him and letting him see the 14 year old grow into a man.

"Do you have any regrets?" Baymax prompted, and Hiro tore his eyes from the wall to answer.

"I should have gone to more botfights." Hiro very seriously stated, eyes hinting at a joke, and Baymax felt relief that his patient could poke fun so freely as his life was slipping away. The comment was then pushed away when Hiro sadly asked, "What will you do when I'm gone?" Baymax didn't know- Baymax did not have an answer. He should be out helping other people, but this was his companion… They had spent a life together.

"Remember when Tadashi passed?" Baymax asked, deciding upon a course of action. "I will help your family and friends. They must grieve and move on. They are my patients, too." Hiro nodded, closing his eyes.

"Take care of them all. They need you, Baymax. Tadashi said you would help a lot of people, and he wasn't wrong." Hiro choked, body slumping weakly. "Just don't forget about me, Buddy." And with the last bit of his strength, Hiro forced out a shaky statement. "I am satisfied with my care."


End file.
